Forbidden Love
by TheBloodOrchid
Summary: A sexual story between two characters that I wrote a while back and am finally uploading. (Sex involved) NSFW


Note: Crystal is a Ford F-250 Lariat and Rob is a Ford F-750 pick up.

"Daddy.."

"Yes baby?"  
"I love you." He glanced down at her, looking into her pretty blue eyes.  
"I love you too."  
She blushed a bit then leaned in to kiss him but stopped a moment.  
"Daddy.."

"Shh.." He started to caress her and guided his tongue to hers. She softly moaned into the kiss.  
"Oh father..." she squeaked in a sultry tone. He pulled away after a moment and drove behind her to shove his tongue in her pussy.  
"Ahh.." She huffed lightly and leaked her clear essense on his tongue.  
"I want you." He whispered. Then she felt his hard dick pressing against her rear.  
"You do know your my little princess, right?..And a good father should always show love to his daughter." He smirked then lied on his roof with his hard cock sticking up. She turned to see his huge dick directly in front of her.

"Your pussy..I want it so bad. You gonna sit on this big fat cock for me? I'm craving you, my princess." She folded her mirrors back. She could just feel her pussy drooling and readying itself to be penetrated. Just the simple sight of his cock made her wet.

At first she hesitated but couldn't resist not being fucked by her father's dick and climbed up on top of him to lower her pussy down it.

"I want that pussy, baby." He sounded more sincere in his words. "I want that pussy.." He thrusted upward to start fucking her and heard her first whine from the penetration.

"I love you, Crystal." He spoke in a lower more deep and sexy tone of voice.

"Will you be my little bad girl?" He huffed and growled.  
After a moment she started to ride her stallion. "Ahh..daddy.."

She whined placing her tires down on him feeling tiny and much weaker compared to him. He groaned. "Will you make me growl..cum..and moan?" He snorts and makes a beastly grunting sound as he thrusts harder into her tight little pussy then smirks to reveal his sharply pointed teeth.

"Will you bring out the animal in me?" His growls became deeper. "Oh yeeaahh.."

She moans with pleasure and heaves ecstatic sighs as his dick throbs in and out of her.

"Will you scream when I fuck you deep?" He sighed pleasurably. "When I put this whole cock deep inside of you and stretch your little pussy right out. Is that what you want?" He continued to growl. She whined louder as she rode him and moaned with great feeling. The F-750 was sighing sexually. "I crave it..I crave your pussy and your clit so much."

Breathing got heavier. Undercarriage to undercarriage.

He growled in seduction as he fucks her harder making her pussy drool it's thick essence all down his cock. "Rrrr..rrr..fuck.." He held onto her. "Ride this big cock for me.." His tone sounded sexier. "Yeah, do as your told.."

"Daddy please don't stop." She began to pant.

"Ah..your all mine, baby. Moan while I fuck you deep in your sweet little pussy." He snarled more fiercely. "Feel it fill you up, stretch you right out. Sit all the way down n' feel that whole cock deep inside of you, deep inside where it belongs, baby.." He snarled, growled, and huffed like a horny beast. "Rrrr! Hhhh! Ooohhh..fuck..it feels so good."

She panted with her tongue hanging out.

"Your tongue is hanging out. I must be fucking you good. My whole cock is buried deep inside you, baby. Buried deep inside your little cunt. Deep inside that tiny little pussy. Your going to take everything I've got.."

She licked her soft lips.

He continued his growling and grunting. "Bounce on that cock baby. Bounce up and down. Ffffuck yeeahh, I want to feel your cum..I want to feel your cum drip down that cock and down my balls.. Rrr..hehehe.." He chuckled.  
She squealed and squirted hard on his cock to the point it actually did drip down his entire cock and balls.  
"Yes baby! Yes!" He pounded her and as soon as he heard her passionate moans again he shot his load hard inside. So much her pussy drooled and leaked with his cum. Her moaning quieted as she felt his warm juices inside and leaking out of her.  
He took a moment to catch his breath.  
"I love fucking you.."


End file.
